


The Benefits of Jealousy

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hyuuga reaps the benefits of jealousy with the leader of the Copper Coyotes. [NaruHina. AU] [Completed] [Previously titled Jealousy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by lilithkiss's artwork - click here to view: http://lilithkiss.tumblr.com/post/103904342389/there-you-go

Title: Jealousy  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: NaruHina, AU  
Rating: M for mature scenes, complete with graphic and explicit descriptions of certain scenarios. Please heed rating.

* * *

 

 

She looked perfect as always. Like a doll he couldn't touch.

He drank in the sight of her greedily like a man starved for water in the desert, his eyes latching onto her the moment she stepped into the small triangle of moonlight in the dark house.

Her white eyes gleamed like moonstones in the dimness, cheeks and nose flushed petal pink as a result from staying out in the chilly air for too long. A round lavender hat trimmed with faux white fur was perched on her long dark hair, the ends curled in bouncy ringlets. The memory of him sliding his fingers erotically through those silky curls, mimicking the love act itself, made his blood heat up and his pulse race.

 _Patience, patience,_  he told himself.

Her pink, rosebud-like mouth was humming a soft tune as she tugged off small, white gloves on her hands. A smile lifted his mouth as she placed them neatly on the table in the dining room, one on top of the other, along with her round hat.

Ever Miss Tidy.

She moved gracefully, making anticipation hum in his veins as he watched her ease a matching lavender coat trimmed with white fur collar from her body. Desire stirred when he saw the sleeveless, white, mid-thigh dress that fit her like a glove beneath the short coat. Admiring the curves the dress had outlined superbly for him, he fought the instinct to go forward and trace them with his own callused hands.

After all, he knew them as intimately as he knew the tattoos on his body.

As she moved to hang her coat on the tall coat rack near the door, her dress rode up her body, giving him a glimpse of netting on her thighs. Blood pounded thickly in his ears as he appraised the white, virginal looking thigh-high fishnet stockings beneath the dress on her fair skin, desperately trying to capture the erotic image in his mind's eye.

He'd only seen fishnet stockings in black, but never in white - he would have gotten on his knees to thank whoever had the foresight to produce them in white if he weren't trying to hide from her. They were the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

She removed her knee-high boots with pointed toes and shook out her hair, her slender fingers running through the inky strands. She rolled her shoulders and made a small, happy sound of relief that made his sex stir.

Unable to resist any longer, he stepped away from the shadows, stealthy as the night itself.

"Back from your party, hime?"

* * *

The voice that spoke from the shadows was rough, deep and entirely too familiar.

Whirling around, Hinata felt her heart leap into her throat. It couldn't be-

The intruder stepped forward into the moonlight and Hinata immediately felt her breath catch, not with fear but with happiness and amazement.

"Naruto-kun!" She said in a breathy voice, her eyes raking over him eagerly, all too aware of his uncharacteristically dark expression that he wore.

The blond man was usually warm, charming and caring. Tonight however, there was a dangerous gleam in his blue gaze. They were similar to a shade of the sky mere moments before a thunderstorm was due. She noted how a muscle ticked in his angular jaw even as he appraised her with heated eyes.

Good god, he certainly wore lust well.

The moonlight poured over his blond hair in a tantalising glitter, the dishevelled, silky strands shorn close to his scalp. Naruto looked tall and intimidating as he towered over her in a black jacket emblazoned with the orange insignia of the local bike gang, paired with a black, short-sleeved shirt and worn jeans, the material frayed at his knees.

Distracted by the light streaming in from the window, she stared, entranced, as it illuminated the sleeve of tattoos covering his arm. A titian coloured fox with black ears stared at her, its white teeth bared in a ferocious snarl while airborne amidst fluffy clouds and charcoal black scales.

She'd kissed the fox before, a feather light kiss on its black snout.

Hinata was half terrified, and half aroused. As much as she loved Naruto's sunny character, she found the 180 degree change in his attitude completely sexy.

"N-naruto," She murmured, moving forward to him, fingers extended to touch him.

"So?" He asked in a dark tone, allowing her fingertips to brush his heated skin, but not moving to embrace her warmly as he usually did, "Did you  _enjoy_  the party?"

He'd been there with his celebrated godfather, unbeknownst to her. He'd watched with quiet jealousy as she whirled with a long-haired, white eyed man to the quick beat of the music, her eyes shining with elation and her cheeks flushed from the dance. Other men had fawned over her and lavished her with the attention worthy of an imperial princess. He'd seen the looks in their eyes - hungry with lust for her body and her expansive dowry.

And it made him furious.

"Yes," She said, her forehead creasing, white eyes doing a rapid blink. "I - I did."

"Do you want me tonight?" He asked gruffly, blond brows lowering over intense blue.

She looked slightly bewildered at his two contradicting questions.

"Oh yes," She said, her eyes heavy lidded. "Yes, I do."

His sapphire eyes hard, he pulled her to him until she bumped against his chest and clutched his muscled forearms in an attempt to steady herself. Slanting his mouth over hers, he pulled her into a possessive kiss that was also hard and voluptuous, his tongue plunging the depths of her silky hot mouth. He ravished her completely until she became feverish with want and need in his arms, an impatient bundle of curves.

Naruto slid his mouth over the smooth skin of her neck, branding his name into her skin with rapid kisses as she squirmed in his arms and panted his name.

"What's that?" He asked, voice as wicked as the devil himself.

"I want you," She said faintly, arching herself so that he had access to her neck. "Please..."

"You sure about that?" Naruto asked, eyes darkening as he nipped at her neck. "Weren't you enjoying the attention those men at the party gave you? How they flirted with you and danced with you?"

"Wh-what men?" She asked, her eyes cloudy and confused. "I - I didn't f-flirt with anyone..."

He spun her around suddenly, so that her back was to him. In one fluid motion, Naruto sent the gold zip on her dress flying down her spine and pushed the material off her shoulders until it pooled around her feet.

"Step out." He ordered, in a voice that dampened her panties at once.

Hinata did as told, a question on her lips, but her lack of courage failed to see her following through with it.

"Naruto, I didn't flirt with any m-man..." She finally said, her voice soft and entreating him to understand.

"I was there," He said heavily, pushing her legs apart. She was a vision, with the moonlight sliding over her soft, milky skin and dark hair, her rollicking curves lined by silver light. Clad in only her white lingerie, she suddenly looked vixenish and wanton, so unlike the prim little heiress who had entered her own home.

Hinata heard the sound of him unzipping his jeans as she fought to emerge from the erotic haze that he'd wrecked on her. "Y-you were there?" She tried to turn around, but he grasped her upper arms and forced her to give him her back.

"Yes. Put your hands on the table in front of you. Don't turn around."

"But why didn't you come to-"

"I saw you dancing with several men. That longhaired man especially. Had his hands all over you."

"Naruto, that was my-"

"I'm going to fuck you," He said smoothly into her neck. "So that you'll remember who you belong with. Lean over the table."

She made a small, throaty gasp as she placed her hands flat on the cool glass table. And with those words, everything suddenly became crystal clear to her.

He was  _jealous_.

A small smile tugged at her lips, but she bit down on it, afraid to let her lover see it. He needn't feel jealous at all, but if she was going to reap the benefits of his jealousy, there was no reason to stop him.

From her periphery, she saw him toss his jacket over the edge of a chair along with his dark shirt. Fighting the urge to turn around and admire his muscular physique and his tattoos, she patiently waited as she heard him kicking aside his jeans. Naruto's fingers brushed the hooks of her bra and with expert ease, unhooked them in one quick move. He stripped her of her panties but made her leave her white fishnet tights on, then bent her over the table so that her rear thrusted out at him.

"Good." He sounded as though he'd just rolled out of bed. Hoarse and throaty and sexy-

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt the thick head of his cock brush the outer rim of her damp sex.

"You want this?" He asked, breath ghosting over the soft shell of her ear, voice deceptively soft.

"Y-yes... Naruto-kun," Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Then you're going to have to  _beg_."

Hinata almost cried out as she suddenly felt the pressure of something heavy at her slit, felt him teasing her mercilessly with his hard cock, rubbing its head over her moist folds repeatedly, each movement lewdly slow and sure and infinitely torturous. The sensations spiked beneath her skin, heat needling at her womb as her drenched lips clenched on nothing and her hips bucked up, trying to get him to assuage the terrible ache that was building. When it seemed he would slip into her, Naruto retreated at the last moment.

The Hyuuga heard incoherent sounds escaping her mouth, pleading and begging for him to spare her the agony, to take her at once, amidst Naruto's throaty chuckles, sounds that sounded nothing like herself.

"Say it," She heard him demand as one hand of his spread itself over her soft stomach, caressing tenderly in slow circles, while he mimicked similar circular movements with his cock at her wet folds.

"W-what do you want me to say?" She cried out as her stomach hollowed in and her breasts heaved. "I - I wasn't unfaithful to y-you Naruto-kun. I h-had to dance with t-those men or my father would say I was b-being impolite."

Naruto kissed the nape of her neck and groaned as his cock slid out of his grasp and slid into her for a split second. He was as hard as a steel, the ache and pleasure of holding himself back sending him into a white hot lather that only served to build, layer upon layer of anticipation that threatened to spiral out of control.

He withdrew again.

"Tell me you want only me to fuck you."

"I only w-want you to- to-" She shook her head. "It- it's a...crude word."

"You've already been doing lots of crude things with  _me_  in bed. One bad word won't hurt you. Say  _it_ ," She heard the grin in his voice as Naruto braced his hands on either side of her head on the table and kissed his way down the naked line of her back. He rubbed his stiff cock over her luscious folds again lightly as if to remind her they would only be torturing themselves if she didn't tell him what she wanted him to do. They panted heavily, masculine groans and feminine moans permeating the suddenly humid air.

"I only w-want y-you t-to f-fuck me," She sobbed. "Truly, Naruto-kun." And then, she said softly, "Please."

"Good." He rasped.

Gently, he bit down lightly on her neck and slid into her in one thick glide to the hilt, their moans of satisfaction mingling together in an erotic symphony. Naruto shut his eyes against the wave of heat and pleasure that threatened to unwind him as he took in the feeling of Hinata clenching tightly around his cock.

He couldn't remember their lovemaking ever being this blistering.

"That's my girl." He whispered huskily, circling her waist with his hands. He felt his hips thrusting of their own accord, the lewd lunges punctuated by Hinata's nether lips clutching at his shaft endearingly, as though unwilling to let him go. Cupping her full, bouncing breasts with both hands, the blond felt Hinata bucking up against him in frenzied motions, creating a friction that was lusciously unbearable. Her feminine cries only served to up his speed of thrusts, his thumbs flicking over her stiff nipples as she pleaded and begged for him to take her harder and faster. He could sense that she was nearing her peak as her body twisted and her spine stiffened suddenly. Reaching down with one hand to the soft triangle of dark curls covering her mound, Naruto flicked the small bundle of nerves over her sex repeatedly and then pinched it with his thumb, applying just the slightest amount of pressure at the right moment.

Her sharp cry was magnificent.

Hinata's back arched as she spasmed around his hard cock, her body wracked in the throes of a strong orgasm that made her motions uncontrollable. She uttered a long moan as the darling milked him hard and he tumbled over the edge after her, spurting himself deep into her body in a particularly hard climax that threatened to milk him dry of his sap and strength. He shouted himself hoarse, hips bucking feverishly as he clutched her hips and held her tight against his groin.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured sleepily, long after his spasms subsided and he collapsed over her. He braced a sweaty arm against the surface of the table, his mouth mere inches from her shoulder. Hinata felt the expel of his breath against her skin and shivered with pleasure at the heightened sensations.

"Hinata." He murmured, kissing the bare skin, breath coming out in pants. "I love the way you come apart with me."

"So do I," She whispered.

He pushed himself away from the table, feeling lethargic and heavy.

"Are you okay?" He asked huskily as he slid out of her carefully and turned her around to face him.

"Yes," She said shyly, one hand coming up to rest on his sweat-covered chest, the other tracing the black inky swirl tattooed around his flat navel. Naruto pulled Hinata to him for a deep kiss and planted one on the side of her neck, then on her shoulder.

"C'mon," He whispered. "Let's get us cleaned up."

They eventually ended up on her bed after a shower together, cocooned in Hinata's bed.

"So that's is w-what happens when you are jealous,"

She could hear the rapid dup-dup of his heartbeat against her ear, her head tucked comfortably beneath his chin. Hinata inhaled, loving the clean, masculine scent of Naruto's warm, tanned skin. It was a scent she wanted to be surrounded by for her entire life.

He chuckled a little sheepishly and ran one hand through his short golden hair. "Yeah, well..."

Thoughtfully, she quipped, "Considering how that turned out... it's not entirely bad."

He laughed, the sound reverberating pleasantly throughout his body. Naruto ran one hand down her naked back, blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Did I scare you?"

She smiled into his chest. "I thought you were quite sexy."

"Really," He said, a goofy grin finding its way to his face. He angled himself so he could look down at her, one thumb brushing over her lower lip.

"Do you want to know who I was dancing with?"

"Not really," Naruto replied gruffly.

Hinata laughed a tinkling laugh.

"That was my  _cousin_ , Neji, Naruto-kun."

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Uh-huh." She reached up to kiss his nose gently. "He's like my brother."

"Does he know about us?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" Naruto sighed.

"He'll hit the roof if he knows," She affirmed.

He sighed. "Who wouldn't, if you told them you were sleeping with the leader of the Copper Coyotes?"

"Hm...I imagine..." Hinata leaned over him so that the naked curves of her breasts were brushing against his bare chest. "That many  _ladies_  would be immensely jealous."

He rolled them over so that she was tucked beneath his hard body and chuckled good naturedly, dimples creasing his lean cheeks. "I'm not worried about the ladies. Your  _cousin_  will try to hit something lower other than the roof if he knows what we've been doing, and I'm definitely not talking about the damn floor."

Thanks!


End file.
